Truth Or dare hogwarts style
by InLove18
Summary: The Hogwarts Professors have an idea on how to get the Gryffindors and Slytherins to get along but will it work.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: **Locked In

"I can't believe Dumbledore wanted to see us in the Room of Requirement" exclaimed Hermione and Ginny as the trio and Ginny headed to the Room of Requirement. "Maybe he has a secret mission for us" said Ron

"Whatever it is, lets hurry so we aren't late" said Harry. As they hurried to get to the Room of Requirement they bumped into Malfoy and his gang.

"Look who it is Potter, Mudblood and the two weasels" sneered Malfoy. "Get the hell out of the way, we have to go see Dumbledore" said Hermione.

"Well, well, well Mudblood we are on our way to see Dumbledore"Blaise said as he spoke up. "_Well hes really cute, his dark complexion makes him look mysterious along with those brown eyes and dark brown hair" thought Hermione._

Dumbledore walked up which snapped Hermione out of her thoughts. "Well I see you guys have run into each other, stop fighting and just follow me, while I explain whats going on".

The students follow Dumbledore as he explains whats going on. " Well since the Slytherins and Gryffindors won't get along, the professors and I decided that you two houses are gonna spend the night locked in a room together" said Dumbledore walked past the wall that hid the Room of Requirement three times.

"Like, bloody hell I'm not doing that" yelled Ron. "Ronald Weasley, you are gonna do this or you are going to get expelled"bellowed Dumbledore. All the kids walked into the Room of Requirement as none of them wanted to get expelled.

"I will be here in the morning to let you out" said Dumbledore as he left.

As the kids entered the room, the Room changed having some comfortable arm chairs and couches, it also brought Fire whiskey and Veritaserum.

They all sat down, and Ginny said "We should play truth or dare"

"We don't wanna play" said Malfoy who looked worried and looked at Blaise.

"Unless your two chicken shit to play or would you rather sit here for twelve hours" said Hermione. "Fine we'll play" said Blaise with a smirk on his face. "Harry,Ron u in?" asked Ginny. "Yeah, sounds like fun" they said.

"To make it more interesting we will use the Fire whiskey and Veritaserum" said Malfoy. "Ok" everybody said.

"Here are the rules for the fire whiskey and veritaserum, veritaserum is only used for truths and if somebody won't do the dare they have to take a sip of the fire whiskey" smirked Blaise. " Fine by us" everybody said.

Author's Note:Well that's the end of chapter one, the next chapter starts the beginning of the game….Hope you guys like it Read and Review


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: The start of the game**

"Well since we decided on the rules of the game everybody sit around in a circle" smiled Hermione. "Who's going to start" said Pansy. Everybody just sat there quietly till Harry spoke up "I'll go first".

"Ok, Draco Truth or Dare" smiled Harry. "Well I am not going to be a stupid wuss, so I'll choose Dare" smirked Draco. "Well, well, well I dare you to you at breakfast tomorrow only to wear Gryffindor colors" Harry said while laughing.

" I am so not doing that" said Draco. "Well the ferret your going to have to take a drink of the fire whiskey" said Hermione. Hermione handed Draco the bottle because she knew that he wouldn't do it. " Well I'll do it so you guys don't think im a pussy" smirked Draco.

"Well I have a good one" laughed Ginny. "Truth or Dare Zabini" "Truth said Blaise. " Ok. Is it true that your gay" said Ginny because she heard around that Blaise was gay. " No I'm not gay im bisexual" said Blaise as he turned bright red. Hermione gasped as she heard this, and Ginny just looked at her.

"Pansy, truth or dare" said Ron. "I choose dare" said Pansy. "Well Pansy I dare you to write a love letter to Professor Snape declaring your undying love for him" laughed Ron. "Fine I will do it" smiled Pansy as Hermione hands her a piece of paper and then goes back to stare at Blaise and Draco.

_Dear Professor Snape,_

_I know I'm only a student at Hogwarts, but I'm madly in love with you and I doubt that you will have anything to do with me. Xoxox, Pansy_

Pansy reads it out loud and everybody starts cracking up.

"Ok, Blaise truth or dare" said Hermione. "Truth" said Blaise. "Who do you think is the hottest boy and girl in this room?" said Hermione looking at him. "Well the hottest guy in here would be Draco Malfoy as Draco winks at him and the hottest girl would be Hermione Granger" smiled Blaise. Hermione looks at him and blushes.

"Weasel, truth or dare" smirked Blaise as his eyes never left Hermione's. " I choose Truth" said Ron, "Ron who do you think is the hottest girl in Hogwarts" smirked Blaise as Blaise knew exactly what Ron would say. Ron got all red " I…..uh…..ummmm…..Pansy" as he waited for Pansy to hit him. Pansy just stared at him and kissed him on the cheek since Pansy thought Ron was really cute. He went bright red as his hair.

Hermione just looked off into space staring at Draco and Blaise, who were winking at her. "Hermione" said Ginny. "Hermione, earth to Hermione" said Ginny as she shook the girl. "What" said Hermione as shook out of her trance. "Hermione truth or dare" smiled Ginny.

Hermione decided that she was going to be adventurous so she said " Dare". "Well since you like staring at Draco and Blaise go into that closet for ten minutes and for ten minutes in heaven" laughed Ginny as a closet appeared in the corner of the room.

" Ummm…I don't want to", "Hermione come on we don't bite" said Draco and Blaise as they grabbed her hand and pulled her into the closet. As Draco closed the door he said " Well we don't bite hard". Harry and Ginny laughed.

Hermione leaned up against the wall as Blaise and Draco looked at her, acting nervous since she hadn't had her first kiss yet. "Hermione, love you look very nervous have you kissed anybody?" asked Blaise. "Yeah, loads of boys" said Hermione.

"I find that hard to believe" said Draco as he breathed in her ear. Hermione nervously looked around as Draco held her close and Blaise rubbed her back and neck.. Draco pulled himself away from her and gave her a nice sweet kiss and then he pulled back. "Did I do alright?" asked Hermione with her eyes still closed. "You did fine love" said Draco.

" I want to kiss her" Blaise said whining, "Hermione, love this kiss will be different than Draco's" Hermione opened her eyes and looked and him sweetly as he lowers his head down to her lips and kisses them and slowly slips his tongue in her mouth and there tongue's battle for dominance.

As Draco starts kissing her neck, Hermione softly moans.

_Out in the common room:_

" What do you think there doing in there?" asked Harry. "Who knows" Ginny and Pansy say as they laugh out loud. As they hear somebody softly moan, they all quiet down and look around. " Well, since Hermione's busy lets continue" said Ginny.

"Harry truth or dare" asked Pansy. " Dare". "I dare you to let Ginny come sit on your lap and kiss you" said Pansy. "Ok" said Harry excitedly. Ginny walks over and sits in his lap and Harry gives Ginny a passionate kiss "Harry what was with that kiss" said Ginny. "Ginny, darling I have a big crush as long as I can remember" said Harry. "awwww" said Ginny. Ginny just sat on his lap not moving.

_Back to the Closet:_

"Draco I think we should stop and let Granger breathe" smiled Blaise. "Thank you Blaise" Hermione said trying to catch her breathe. As Hermione leaned against the wall Draco and Blaise start making out and Hermione gasps.

" What Hermione do you like what you see?" asked a red faced Malfoy. " I….Ummmm didn't know you two were together" said Hermione. "Yes, we have been together for a while…..Draco honey can I talk to you for a minute" smiled Blaise "Ok Hun" said Draco as they walked back to the back of the closet.

_Blaise's POV:_

"Draco I want Hermione to join us and be our girlfriend to both of us" I say as I look at him. " That sounds good, I hope Hermione thinks it's a good idea" Draco said smiling. We walk back to Hermione.

_Regular POV:_

" Hermione, love me and Draco want you to be our girlfriend but we both understand if u don't want to" said Blaise. "Well, sure I would like that, but I warn you I haven't been with many guys" Hermione said as she blushes. "Hermione we will take it slow and we will teach you everything we know" smiled Draco.

"Ok, Well lets get out of this cramped closet" Hermione said smiling. "Fine we will walk out holding hands" said Draco. Hermione grabs one of each of the boys hands and Blaise opens the door and they walk out.

Author's Note: Sorry I ended the chapter the chapter seemed a lil long Well I hope you guys like it….READ AND REVIEW


End file.
